


Tears With the Rain

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Series: Fade to Blanc [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Angst, Darker than Noir, Despair, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: A private moment, where Marinette stands in the rain, drowning in her thoughts.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fade to Blanc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030323
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Tears With the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another _Fade to Blanc_ ficlet. It's unfortunate how the story is not linear, but tbh I come up with these on the fly. Thanks to PearHoliday and Khanofallorcs for the beta!

Marinette loved the rain because it acted as an escape.

The drizzle could clear her mind, allow her to think back on what once was — think back to when she still loved _him_.

The deafening sound of thunder and fleeting flashes of lightning helped to dull her senses and distract her from the pain she felt.

As she showered amongst the rain, the droplets pouring over her bruises and scars, she almost laughed at the thought of them ever fading... ever feeling _clean._

She knew it would only be a matter of time before her pale skin would be marred, marked by him, _again_.

As if in a daze, she would walk through the the storm, barefoot into the puddles.

No longer could she feel how cold it truly was.

After all, she’d experienced things far colder and crueler, actions and crimes committed while under the pretense of being hot with yearning or influenced by desire.

Only in the rainfall could Mariette find her tears flowing as freely as she once did, soaring above the city as Ladybug.

Despite having seen everything, taken everything — Chat would grant her this moment of privacy.

Because he knew she would return to him.

Not that she had any other choice, anywhere to run, or anyone else to turn to.

She wondered just what was it that kept her clinging to life so desperately, needing to endure, wanting to survive... 

Perhaps she still held onto some hope that the world could be cured.

Unfortunately the rain would eventually end, leaving a quiet world cleansed anew, the once-gray skies parting way for light.

Awoken from her reverie, Marinette would open her eyes once more before choosing to be blinded.

After all, only in the darkness could she remember a time when her black cat hadn’t turned white.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) where you can discuss Miraculous Ladybug, get feedback on fics, share fanart, and make friends!


End file.
